Kapitola 82: The Roc of Mount Ghakis
=Kapitola 82: The Roc of Mount Ghakis= Výbuch zazní skrze celý Amber Temple. Esmeralda s sebou škubne, Poezie ho slyší až do vize a Kazimír se schová do Mramorové Vázy. Nevyděšený Lich se ale stále chystá zavraždit Adriana, z jeho rukou vychází nemrtvá energie která z clerika vysává jeho životní sílu. Lich vs Adrian Zatímco Poezie zdržuje odpověď na Dark Gift of the Vampyr a prohlíží obrovskou bažinu ozve se kolem něj známý hlas. “I wouldn’t do that, if i were you…” Poezie pošle v hlavě Strahda do háje a odpoví Vestige svým záporem. Probere se zpět v hrobce a sundává ruce ze Sarkofágu. “Přecijen vím o čem mluvím..” pokračuje Strahdův hlas za zády Elfa. Poezie se otočí a za ním opravdu stojí Hrabě von Zarovich. V rohu pod schodiště mizí modrý plamen jistě vedoucí zpět do Hradu Ravenloft. Nahoře v knihovně mezitím Adrian Liche uklidnil a společnými silami použili svitek Greater Restoration. Poezie na Vampýra kouká a čeká. Hrabě dobře cítí svou výhodu. “Kde jsou ostatní?” Ptá se s úsměvem na tváři “Nahoře” odevzdaně odpoví Poezie a vyráží po zdi do horního patra. Periferně zahlédne Kazimíra schovaného za rohem. Strahd ho následuje. Knihovna je prázdná až na vyčerpanou Esmeraldu sedící v křesle. Lich s vrácenou pamětí vyrazil pro svůj Spellbook a Adrian šel s ním. Prošli skrze tajnou chodbu do Lichova pokoje. Po otevření dveří se oba nestačí divit. Místnost je kompletně na kusy. Nábytek na třísky leží rostřelený po celém okolí. Vše je pokryté jinovatkou mrazu. V rohu leží polovina draka který nemůže být živý a po Razanovi není ani stopy. Lich nevěří vlastním očím a začne hystericky prohledávat to co z místnosti zbylo. Adrian mezitím stihne oživit Icewinga. Strahd čeká s Poezií a Esmeraldou o místnost vedle. Kazimír se krčí v podzemí. Razan je neznámo kde. Adrian oživí to co z Icewinga zbylo. Drakovi chybí chodidlo, levé ucho, celá levá paže a má četné zlomeminy. Lich k němu okamžitě přiběhne. “CO SE STALO?! CO JSTE TO UDĚLALI?!” Icewing vysvětluje. Icewing a Razan měli dobrý nápad. Našli Lichův spellbook nazvaný Encantations of Exethander a správně ho identifikovali jako hrozbu. Oba “muži” však věděli že každý čaroděj si svůj Spellbook hlídá. Lich s přístupem k veškeré magii světa ještě více. Nechtěli se proto Knihy dotknout. Jejich plán byl dokonalý. Razan v Lichově pokoji rozložil Portable Hole, která dokáže skrýt předměty a Icewing do ní pomocí koštěte shodil Spellbook ležící na gauči. Oba muži měli vteřinku na to aby se usmáli a pogratulovali si jak spellbook padal do díry. Pak se ozval výbuch. Co dvojice nevěděla bylo, že Exethander měl přístup do obrovské knihovny. Jeho spellbook by byl obrovský. Magicky očarované stránky obsahovaly command word na vyvolaní daného kouzla a vše bylo ukryto mezi vazbu knihy v Bag of Holding. Nadcházející výbuch vyvolaný protrhnutím Bariéry kolem Demiplane of Dread rozřízl Icewinga v půlce. Proříznutý váček na jeho krku ho odpálil jako auto používající nitro skrz celou místnost a v podstatě zachránil. V dalším zlomku vteřiny byl zničen jak Spellbook tak i Portable hole a trhlina v časoprostoru stvořila Rift do Astrální pláně který nasál vše v okruhu 10ft včetně Razana. Science, bitch Naštvaný Lich se vrací s Adrianem i Icewing zpět do knihovny jen aby zjistil že tu na něj čeká Strahd. Proběhne krátká debata mezi Lichem a Vampýrem. Exethander nezmíní nic o svém chybějícím spelbooku a Strahd k němu má respekt. Nakonec ho Lich pošle pryč se slovy “Tito hrdinové jsou mou návštěvou Hrabě.” Strahd si vynutí něco čím může hrdiny vystopovat. Esmeralda si uřízne loknu vlasů, Icewing vykašle krev a Adrian dá svůj vlas. Strahd věci pobere svou Mage Handou a se slovy “Enjoy your stay.” Zmizí dolů po schodech. Navzdory své únavě potom hrdinové začnou Liche zpovídat. Exethander vypráví že přišel dávno potom co byli čarodějové mrtví. Několik z nich oživil jako ohnivé lebky a usadil se v Amber Templu. Místo aby však tajemství chránil jako čarodějové před ním, získal dar Lichství a otevřel Chrám jako studnici zakázaných vědomostí pro všechny kdo přišli. Lich také vysvětluje že Vestiges nejsou skutečné bytosti, jsou to pouhé pozůstatky toho čím entity byly ve svém životě. Mluví o Strahdovi, prý když přišel před 600lety viděl v něm Exethander velký potenciál. Temné Síly v něm však viděli mnohem více, viděli v jeho srdci temnotu která přesahovala jejich vlastní. Daly Strahdovi to co si přál ale uzavřeli ho zde aby se mohli živit na jeho nenávisti a ukrutnosti. Návštěvníci Barovie jsou pouze způsob jakým ji Strahd může vyjadřovat. Skupina se ukládá ze spánku jak si Lich přivolává spellbook který aktivuje, najde kýženou stránku přečte “Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting” a začne psát. Poezie opět zůstává přes noc vzhůru, s Lichem ale nemluví. V noci se vrátí Kazimír, který prosí Poezii aby domluvil Adrianovi. Jestli prý má umřít, přeje si aby ho Adrian alespoň probudil. Ráno Adrian vyvolává debatu o Meči z věštby. Poezie znovu připomíná slova cikánky: “This is a card of power and strength. It tells of a weapon of vengeance: a sword of sunlight. The treasure is hidden in a small castle beneath a mountain, guarded by amber giants.” Adrian si dá jedna a jedna dohromady. Malý hrad! Maketa Ravenloftu. Skupina vyrazí k Ravenloftu a opravdu objeví za hlavní branou hradu světlo. Hrad je celý tvořený pomocí mold stone a pokusy s mage handou nebo cvičenou krysou nefungují. Bude muset být rozbit. Adrian za skupinu rozhodne že budou v Amber Templu několik dní tábořit. Vyrazí zpět do knihovny a začne s usilovným učením z Tome of Understanding. Icewing zjistí že má těžký hlad který nemůže nasytit. Kosti a hlína z hrobu. Musí jich sníst kilo denně nebo zemře. Při své cestě pro kosti ghastů nalezne tvořící se tělo u Sarkofágu Dahlver-Nara. Cévy, žíly a svaly se stáčejí jako hadi a tvoří nové ještěří tělo. Icewing předpokládá že se jedná o Razana, který přijal dar “žít mnoho životů”. Hrdinové poprosí Liche o hesla od Vaultů a procházejí zbylá místa. Kazimír se nemůže dočkat, ale Adrian ho předtím “naprogramuje” pomocí spellu Geas. Zakáže Kazimírovi skupinu jakkoliv zradit, okrást nebo zranit. Mezitím Icewing a Iron Poetry otevírají Vault of Harkotha příznačním heslem “Harkotha”. Uvnitř místnosti na ně čeká černá podlaha a tři amber sarcophagi. Iron Poetry udělá krok dovnitř když dostane ránu přes záda, něco velkému se mu právě zakouslo do zad. Strhne se bitva 2v1. Po prvních pár ranách se nepřítel odhalí. Jedná se o Death Slaada s velkým mečem. Death Slaad Při boji dostane Železná Poezie několik nepřijemných zásahů. Protočí se kolem Slaada a dotkne se nejbližšího Jantarového Sarkofágu. Jeho vědomí se přenese jak Icewing kropí Obrovskou Žábu ledem. Stojí před velkou jeskyní. Z temnoty se ozve dunivé zavrčení a před ním se rozzáří dvě velké rudé oči. “Yog the Invincible. Yog’s gift is one of physical resilience.” Poezie přijímá a Icewing vidí jak vysokého Elfa obaluje olejově černá kůže. V tu chvíli Slaad mění svůj cíl a skáče proti Drakovi. Ten se brání pomocí ledových zdí. Poezie mu útočí do zad a po nějaké době návštěvník z Limba padá k zemi a mění se v černý diamant. Hrdinové se vracejí do Vaultu a procházejí zbylé Sarcophagy. Poezie nachází Sarkofág Taar Haaka, pětihlavého ničitele a přijímá jeho dar Velké Síly. Jeho svaly narostou a celá jeho postava se vytyčí do uctihodné výšky. Icewing následuje jeho příkladu. Poslední, severní sarkofág přenese Icewingovo vědomí pod pohádkovou oblohu kterou popisovala Esmeralda. “Yrrga, the Eye of Shadows Yrrga’s gift is the power of true seeing.” Icewing který ví že draci maji vylepšené vidění Dar přijímá. Po souboji si hrdinové jdou odpočinout do Společenské místnosti. Poezie ukazuje že přijímaní darů není bez následků a šikanuje zbytek skupiny. Icewing dělá totéž a informuje zbytek skupiny o tvořícím se těle. Kazimírovi je konečně dovoleno dojít si pro svůj dar. Společně s Poezii a Icewingem vyráží k Vaultu Thangob. Oba muži mu dávají zabrat. Icewing čaruje led a Poezie skrze něj otevírá těžké dveře. Mezitím se Poezie a Icewing pošťuchují mezi sebou. Jejich síla je nutí šikanovat slabší. Kazimír vstoupí do Hrobky a přijímá Dar z jížního Sarkofágu. Icewingova návštěva tohoto místa ukazuje že se bytost v sarkofágu je Vaund the Evasive a jeho dar “is the power of evasion”. Západní vestige přenese Poezie na oltář pod černými mraky. “Yog-Norganas, the Finger of Oblivion Old God’s Gift is the power to turn life into undeath. Poslední je východní sarkofág. Icewing je přenesen do pekla s dalším trůnem. Všude okolo se válejí smečky Hellhoundů. Na trůnu sedí muž v brnění je drží na obrovských řetězech. “Seriach, the Hell Hound Whisperer Seriach’s gift is the power to summon and control hell hounds.” Hrdinové se vrací zpět a žádají heslo od Katakomb. Lich jim ho dává ale v tu chvíli přes zábradlí přelézá podivná ještěrka. Icewing přes ní přelétne pohledem a říká “Čau Razane..” Razanovo druhé tělo O chvíli později se jeho pohled vyděšeně vrátí zpět na Lizardmena a celá skupina začíná Razana zpovídat co se stalo. Vignette: The Grey Waste Razana výbuch zranil stejně jako Icewinga, než ho však stihl výbuch ledu odhodit od vzniklého Riftu nasál ho portál do Astrální pláně. Razan se probudil na Grey Waste of Hades. Všude okolo něj ležel rozstřílený poklad a zbytky Lichova pokoje. Zvuky bitvy přicházely z různých směrů srkze nízké stromy. Šedá obloha se téměř nedala rozeznat od šedé země plné červů. Grey Waste of Hades Razanův příchod upozornil na jeho přítomnost okolí. Navzdory zvukům bitvy měl ale Bard štěstí. Jediný jehož pozornost přilákal byl podivný mravenec v životní velikosti. Vypadalo to jako by ztratil zbytek své jednotky. Mravenec se prý s Razanem ani nepokoušel komunikovat a vyběhl proti němu. Razan po něm střílel a nakonec, spíše štěstím nad bytostí zvítězil. Thri-Kreen Razan v hmyzím těle něco zahlédl, ale neodvážil se do něj šahat, dobře udělal, jakási šedá hmota rozežírala Mravencovo maso zevnitř. Ihned po poražení mravence začal Razan vyvolávat Leomund’s Tiny hut. Velká “stáda” duchů vycházela z lesů jako by něco hledali. Kouzlo uspělo a on začal odpočívat, bez velké víry že se dožije rána. Duchové se obtáčeli kolem dome of force. O několik hodin později ho vzbudil hluk. Rozhlédl se skrze průhlednou kopuli aby zahlédl velkého Tygřího Humanoida, ke kterému se ze všech strach přibližovali duchové. Rakshasa se prohrabovala v zemi a sbírala věci do malého váčku u pasu. Když se k ní duchové přiblížili na dotek ozval se stejný výbuch jaký Razan probudil a ohnivá koule spálila vše kolem Tygra který vypadal že si ani nevšiml. Razan ze svého gauče sleduje Humanoidův postup směrem k jeho bublině. Rakshasa si prohlížela věci které vystřelily z Portable Hole. Zaujala jí mince se Strahdovým obličejem kterou si uložila do svého váčku. Celkově Démon působil stylem muže který je v místě kde je vše zadarmo a on jen hledá něco co by ho zaujalo a stálo za to aby si to vzal s sebou. Při prohrabáváním mrtvolou si Razan všimne že se Tygr nakazil onou šedou nemocí. Ten však jen mávl druhou přes svou šedivějcící srst a nemoc zmizela. O chvilku později se bytost dostala ke zdi chaloupky. Zdálo se, že do ní málem vrazila. Pak se zastavila na chvilku se zamračila a stejným mávnutím ruky celý dóm dispellnula. Rakshasa v Grey Waste Razan vyděšením seskočil z gauče a udělal pohyb aby si ho Bytost všimla. Ta se na něj podívala (Razan jen tak nezapomene její hluboký pohled). Ale pozornost mu nevěnovala. Prošla skrze věci v dómu, pak si zvedla samotného Razana, sebrala mu meč, prohlédla si ho, vrátila mu ho do ruky, podívala se mu na dudy, postavila ho a pokračovala dál se zaujetím prohledávat zem. Rakshasa nakonec ze země sebrala zelenou šišku rodu Martikovů a pokračovala ve své zřejmě nekonečné pouti za sběrem věcí. Razan, lehce rozhozen tímto setkáním, znovu vyvolal Tiny Hut a vrátil se k opočinku. O pár hodin později ho vzbudilo hrabání. Smečka obrovských obrněných psů s obřími jazyky se podhrabávala do jeho “domova”. Razan vyrazil aby je bodal do jejich pacet, ale plány na jejich tlapách byly příliš silné. Razanovi bylo jasné, že jeho život právě skončil. Rozhodl se odejít vlastním rozhodnutím. Zatímco se psi dostávali do chaloupky, Razan našel mezi svými věcmi Potion of Poison. Vyndal dýku a prořízl si pusu. Šok a ztráta krve však už byly na jeho znavené tělo přiliš. Samotné krvácení a bolest ho srazilo na zem. Lahvička jedu se vedle něj vylévala na zem a on sledoval jak se psi dostávají dovnitř. Snažil se líznout si jedu, ale neuspěšně. Jeden ze psů přiskočil až k němu, ale druhý po něm štěkl a srazil ho několikametrovým jazykem. Razan se už už dostával k jedu, když největší Canoloth, obrněný pes bez očí šlápl na jeho rameno a otočil ho. Canoloth Razan se přetočil na záda. Na obou jeho ramenou leží těžké tlapy obrovské pekelné zrůdy. Ta z tlamy vysune obrovský jazyk kterým se ožene kolem sebe, zavrčí, roztáhne hubu která obsahuje několik desítek řad zubů, připraví se ke kousnutí… ...a víc si Razan nepamatuje. Zemřel vteřinu předtím než byl zabit. Poezie si z Razana utahuje že je slabý a ubohý když umřel. Bard dokončuje příběh tím že se probudil tam kde přijal Temný Dar a rovnou si vzal další. Otáčí se a ukazuje oko na kořenu jeho ocasu. Icewing si znovu dobírá Adriana který mu před obličejem zapálí fireball a vyhrožuje. Icewing se stáhne. Skupina si vyslechne celý příběh a vysvětluje co se mezitím stalo v Amber Templu. Razan se okamžitě ptá na heslo do Vaultu Maverus. Heslo zní “Maverus”. Skupina vyrazí přes spánkem poslední Vault prozkoumat. Země toho Sarkofágu je tvořena fialovým mramorem. Poezie se dotýká Západního Sarkofágu a ocitá se v obrovské knihovně. Nejrůznéjší hlasy a zprávy létají kolem něj. “Ona zabila své dítě..” “.. kradené peníze…” “.. nepomohl mu…” “Khirad, the Star of Secrets Khirad’s gift is the power of divination.” Razan se na první pokus dostane k sarkofágu Shami-Amourae, The Lady of Delights. Razan přijímá její dar a na jeho rukách se objevuje další prst. Icewing prozkoumává severní Sarkofág, který ho přenese před muže v helmě. “Savnok the Inscrutible. Savnok’s gift is the power to shield the mind.” Skupina se vrátí zpět a uloží se ke spánku. Následující den stráví Poezie, Icewing a Razan rozmlácováním kamenného hradu. Po celém dni práci konečně ve zbytkách kamení vysvitne světlo. Jílec meče leží mezi katakombami hradu a z jeho chybějící čepele svítí slabé světlo. Razan meč identifikuje a vezme ho do ruky. Zlatá čepel tvořena světlem vyjede z rukojeti. “Free at last! Lost by my own master, betrayed by his brother, destroyed by the wizard, taken by the wolfs, kept away by the angel, stolen by the crow and imprisoned by the architect…” “Thank you Razan. For I am the Sunsword.” “Umm.. chlapi? .. Ten meč mluví.” Razan ve své hlavě hovoří se Sunswordem, který vypráví svůj příběh. Ostatní mají příležitost také slyšet hlas meče když jim ho Razan půjčí. Esmeralda narazí na Razana když se vrací ze svého povídání s Nothicem. Razan se tváří podivně a kouzlem podpoří svůj hlas při větě “Co kdyby sis přede mnou udělala dobře?” Esmeralda magické otázce odolá, ale drží se od Razana dál. Večerní prohledávání katakomb nepřinese příliš užitku kromě Icewinga který má co jíst. Před spánkem se Icewing vydává před Amber Temple a navštíví místní kmen Barbarů. Skupina se naposledy ukládá ke spánku v Amber Templu. Lich píše Power Word Kill. Ráno se skupina naposledy najít, rozloučí se s Lichem a chystá se vyrazit na cestu. Nyní chladnokrevný Razan hladí Drusillu ale má strach vyrazit do zimy. Použije svůj nový Dar hlasu od Shami-Amorae a požádá Kazimíra o jeho prsten. Ten se brání, nemá ani teplé oblečení, Razan o své přišel spolu se zbytkem výbavu v Hadesu. Razana to netrápí. Skupina s Kazimírem bez prstenu, Drusillou a Shield Guardianem po Adrianově boku vyrazí z Amber Templu a cestuje dolů z hory Ghakis. Amber Temple Kazimír cestou promrzá a Icewing ještě snižuje teplotu okolo něj aby byly omrzliny silnější. Skupina dorazí až k mostu nad řekou Luna který vede do průsmyku Tsolenka. Velká ledová bouře zachvátí okolí, ale nezdá se že by byla způsobena magií. Hrdinové pomalu vyrazí přes most. Poezie a Adrian drží Kazimíra který je těsně před smrtí a zmrzlý na kost v první línii aby fungoval jako živý štít. Čtyři stíny na druhé straně mostu je informují o tom co se dalo čekat. Revenanti je našli. Poezie okamžitě vybíhá proti rozbíhajícím se mrtvým tělům kterým modře žhnou oči. Adrian schovává golema do jedné ze strážních věží a sám vyvolává magic weapon a radí Kazimírovi co nejlépe zabírá na revenanty. Revenanti běží přes most proti zbytku party a Poezie probíhá na spodní stranu mostu díky schopnosti chodit po zdech a stropech. Elfova rychlost už pro nikoho není překvapením. Jak Revenanti běží přes most podbíhá je Iron Poetry a nabíhá z druhé strany, jeho plán je oddělit svého Revenanta od ostatních. Plán funguje a Duch Vladimira Horngaarda v těle Starosty Vallaki se otáčí a vrací. Zbytek Revenantů pokračuje po mostě a jejich pohled zabrání vyděšenému Icewingovi v pohybu. Razan využívá stejného Daru jako Poezie a běží zastavit Revenanty po cestě přes most, útočí na ně zboku mostu. Adrian udržuje Nemrtvého nejvíce vpředu v konstatních plamenech. Esmeralda posílá skrze všechny Revenanty a Poezii dlouhý blesk. Poezie bojuje se svým Revenantem který ho chytá pod krkem, ale díky velikosti svého tělo ho nemůže zvednout. Na druhé straně Esmeralda s Razanem brání Revenantům dostat se k Icewingovi. Adrian a Poezie zaslechnou výkřik který se nese skrze vichřici. Revenant probíhá kolem Razana ten ho pálí svým mečem. Na druhé straně je Poezie zavřený v souboji se svým Revenantem, zdá se, že je ho schopný porazit sám. Esmeralda probodává Revenanta a Adrian ho znovu zapaluje. Kazimír probíhá kolem nich v neviditelnosti a schovává se na druhé straně mostu. V tu chvíli bouři roztrhne orlí výkřik který se nese celým údolím. Skupina se vyděšeně rozlédne ale nic nevidí. Revenant kterého Razan zboku zastavil se brání a štastnou ranou Razana omráčí, tomu vypadne meč z ruky a začne padat dolů z mostu k řece Luna. Ze stejné strany mostu přilétá ten největší Orel kterého kdy kdo viděl. Roc hory Ghakis je gigantický pták s rozpětím křídel téměř sto metrů, jeho křik roztrhne oblohu skrze bouři jak se blíží rychlostí 40stop za vteřinu. Icewinga křik přilétajícího garganta probere z jeho vyděšené paralýzy. Poezie se snaží osvobodit z Revenantova stisku a Esmeralda stále drží zpět Revenanty na mostě. Toho před ní popadne do drápů obrovský pták a poté ho pustí dolů do řeky Luna. Adrian zezadu křičí ať se všichni stáhnou do věží. Icewing ho neslyší a odlétá pomoci Poezii, je si jist že ji budou potřebovat. Obrovský pták na druhé straně mostu dělá otočku a mavnutí jeho křídel které tvoří malá tornáda oznamuje že dosedá na skálu. Roc of Mount Ghakis Razan stále padá dolů z mostu a nabírá rychlost zatímco zůstává v bezvědomí. Icewing prolétá místem s rozvířeným sněhem od obřího orla a útočí ledovým kouzlem do zad Vladimira Horngaarda. Poezie na jeho druhé straně přestal bojovat se železným stiskem a snaží se Revenantovi urazit hlavu. Z jeho krku se pomalu dere slabé zavrčení. Roc přistane na straně hory Ghakis a svým obrovským pařátem chytí Drusillu. Neviditelný Kazimír který stál na místě dosedu tak tak uskakuje a vyhýbá se obrovským drápům. Esmeralda to vidí, ale nejdříve chce dorazit Revenanty. Po několika dlouhých vteřinách a 450stopách se Razan probouzí jen aby viděl jak se v dálce předním rychle vzdaluje most. Bard, který se odmítá podívat dolů si představí poslední místo které si pamatuje, vršek mostu a použije Dimension Door. Esmeralda která konečně dorazila jednoho z Revenantů se otáčí a pálí blesk do hrudníku obrovského ptáka. Roc klove po Kazimírovi který od něj utíká ale míjí. Na druhé straně mostu Poezie s Icewingem pomalu udolávají silného Revenanta. Adrian se svým Shield Guardianem se věnují Rocovi. Drusilla se sama vyprostí ze spárů obřího ptáka a Kazimír který prchá přes most málem přepadne když vidí že z místa jen pár stop před ním z ničeho nic vyletěl ohromující rychlostí Razan do vzduchu. Zákon o zachování hybnosti zafungoval na Dimension door a Razan znovu sleduje jak se předním most vzdaluje do vichřice, tentokrát z druhé strany. Obrovský pták se mezitím snaží pařátem nahmatat Shield Guardiana v jedné věži a Zobákem dostat ven Adrian z druhé. Silné klovnutí přenese část zranění pomocí magie do Golema. Drusilla do ptáka kope z druhé strany. Adrian na sebe používá Spirit Guardians jeho Golem se stahuje dále do věže. Esmeralda vybíhá proti ptákovi s rapierem v ruce ve svém stylu. Revenant za ní padá k zemi rozbodaný na kusy. Poezie konečně urazí ruku která ho drží a druhou ranou srazí Revenanta z mostu. Z druhé strany mostu se již poněkolikáte ozve ohlušivý skřek velkého ptáka. Elf se rozebíhá na druhou stranu aby zjistil co se tam děje. Skrze mlhu vidí že se před ním otáčí Kazimír a pálí Fireball který mizí ve vánici. O chvilku později se z vánice vynoří obě věže a přes dvacet metrů vysoký pták s obrovským zobákem. Kousek před ním se na mostě objeví Razan, který využil momentu kdy gravitace převážila jeho rychlost stoupání a přenesl se bezpečně na most. Po jeho levici letí Icewing který staví kolem Rocovy hlavy zeď z ledu. Roc zařve v reakci na ledový útok, ještě jednou klovne Esmeraldu a pařátem znovu chytí Drusillu. Jeho obrovská křídla máchnou jak se tělo vážící desítky tun zvedá od země. Hlavou prorazí ledovou stěnu která ho znovu spálí studeným vzduchem. “BRÁNU!!” Řve Poezie přibíhající k Razanovi zezadu velkou rychlostí. Ten se otočí vidí co se děje a stihne zareagovat včas. Sebere meč ležící u jeho nohou, připraví kouzlo které si Poezie přeje a za běhu se přenese s Elfem na Roca právě včas aby je nesmetl vzdušný vír z ptačích křídel který srazil Esmeraldu, Kazimíra a ostatní. Oba muži se objeví na zádech gigantického orla který odlétá pryč. http://img08.deviantart.net/3fc4/i/2010/180/f/c/roc_concept_by_arvalis.jpg Roc a jeho velikost Icewing přidává do křídel a vyráží za hrdiny a Kazimír na sebe hází fly navzdory své únavě a následuje Icewinga. Esmeralda s Adrianem posílají za Rocem blesk a guiding bolt. Poezie stále v rozběhu se objeví na zádech mezi křídly obrovského ptáka který odlétá velkou rychlostí a stoupá na horu Ghakis. Ohlušivý skřek oznamuje že o nich Roc ví. Razana za ním nápor větru srazil na “zem” ale stihl se chytit jednoho z obřích brků. Poezie postupuje ještě kousek a mlácí svou mace do zad obrovského orla. Icewing který vidí že se mu pták za chvilku ztratí mrazí jedno z jeho křídel. Roc se roztáčí do vývrtky se snahou srazit sebe hrdiny jako obtížný hmyz. Oba však dostali Dar Driz-lashe, pavoučí chůzi a stále drží. Roc roztahuje zmražené křídlo dokončuje vývrtku a pokračuje v cestě na vrchol hory Ghakis. Zobákem se ohání po Poezii za svým krkem. Poezie si uvědomuje že museli vystoupat nejméně do výšky 150stop. Roc above Mount Ghakis Razan vytahuje Sunsword a zapichuje ho do zad legendárního opeřence. “Nadějí tohoto světa! Úsvitem nových zítřků! Mrazivý smutek hladoví!” Razan poslední větu zaslechne, ale jeho pozornost vede jinam, například k obrovské hloubce pod ním. Poezie se znovu napřahuje, vyhne se dalšímu útoku zobáku a než stihne ptá zareagovat přetáhne ho přes oko svou macekou. Ozve se poslední ohlušující výkřik a několikaset tunový pták se začíná řítit k zemi. Icewing za ním vidí že mu z drápů vypadla Drusilla a slétává aby jí chytil. Kazimír za ním letí za padajícím ptákem a hledá hrdiny. Ti jsou ale na ptačích zádech kterými se řítí k zemi. Icewing navzdory chybějícímu chodidlu a ruce zachytí těžkého koně mezi svoje nohy. Oba muži skočí v poslední vteřině do sněhu po stranách a obrovská koule peří nabourá do úpatí hory mezi nimi. Razan i Poezie se chytí skály a sledují jak se prastarý Roc pomalu začíná odlepovat od skály až se překulí padá dolů. Jeho náraz způsobil laviny. Jedna se sype pod nimi s tělem Roca jako obrovskou koulí a druhá se k nim blíží z vrchu hory. Kazimír zastaví před nimi a sleduje oba muže na skále. “TO BYLO KURVA HUSTÝ!!” Pak si všimne padající laviny nad nimi a rychle dosedá mezi ně a roztahuje ruce. Oba k němu doběhnou a on s nimi zmizí ze skály pomocí kouzla Fly než je rozdrtí druhá lavina. Mezitím na mostě Adrian a Esmeralda slyší lavinu a spěchají na druhou stranu. Velká část sněhu a obrovské ptačí tělo propadnou kolem mostu a padají 500stop dolů k řece Luna. Zbytek sněhu zasypal most a srazil obě věžicky ve kterých se ještě před chvíli schovávali. Sních se stále sype na most a Esme i Adrian vyhlížejí zbytek party. Z rozvířeného sněhu najednou vyletí Icewing který vypadá jako by jel na Drusille ale ve skutečnosti jí táhne skrze lavinu až jí donese k mostu, kde kobyla začne klusat a on na ní dojede až k Esmeraldě a Adrianovi. Za jeho zády se z nebe snáší Poezie, Kazimír a Razan se svítícím mečem. Esmeraldě projede hlavou že možná opravdu mají naději Strahda porazit. Kazimír použije svůj poslední Spell Slot na zelený plamen a skupina pokračuje dál skrze průsmyk Tsolenka. Kazimír si stále stěžuje na zimu, ale nikdo ho neposlouchá. Až o dvě hodiny později pohled na Kazimíra ukazuje že se již kvůli mrazu nemůže hýbat. Skupina svolí, hodí ho přes unavenou Drusillu a pokračují dále. Kazimír na Drusille O další dvě hodiny později s sebou tažný kůň praští o zem, Kazimír z jeho ale zad nespadl, je zmrzlý na kost a jeho tělo přimrzlo ke koňskému hřbetu. Adrian příjde ke Kazimírovi a zjistí jestli ho nemůže ressnout, nemůže. Pak “Hrdinové” rozbijí tábor a začnou odpočívat. Adrian si kouzlem odstraňuje omrzliny a Icewing odchází s výmluvou o pohřbívání sníst Kazimírovy kosti.